Promise is 'Always'
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: Castle leaves a note saying that he is done shadowing Beckett, and that he's moved, but they don't know where. Kate is hurt.Ryan and Esposito are mad. That same day they get a case that adds to the pain. Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.
1. Too Many Times

Promise is 'Always'

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

At that moment nothing could penetrate the shield that she so carefully crafted. No one could tell what she was feeling, or what was going on in her mind. They could only guess. Only to think she was breaking down on the inside. As she walked away from them, their eyes followed after her, worried, protective, and wanting so much just to comfort her. To make her feel better. No one expected to hear that news when they walked into the precinct today and they couldn't help, but be mad at the man that had caused it all.

They never expected him to go, never thought he would leave after so many times of coming back. Though this time it was final, and he didn't even have the guts to say goodbye. Leaving a stupid note that said he was done...He was done, and that he'd moved away. Not even leaving them an address. The two that were left standing there both wanted to cry, but it was soon overcome by anger, no one hurt her like that. No one.

Knowing of Katherine Beckett's past, what she had to deal with...Losing her Mother and nearly her Father, it had become their job to protect her. Stop her from hurting again. They knew that being cops, that was nearly impossible...But they would sure try. Looking over at the note that was abandoned on the floor when Kate dropped it, Javier Esposito turned and punched the wall. Ignoring the pain that shot through his whole arm.

"How could he do this!" He yelled sliding down the wall, coming to a stop when he reached the floor.

"I don't know Bro, I don't know,"Kevin Ryan said sitting next to him.

"She loves him, and she was going to tell him. Then he just leaves," Esposito sighed. The girl they thought of as a sister has had her heart broken so many times and the one guy he thought could help her...the one they all thought would help her, breaks her heart. Even if he didn't mean to, he did. That, that wasn't okay.

"Next time I see him, I'm going to shoot him," Ryan muttered.

"Me too," Javier said, "Me too." Of course they thought that the last time, when he left with Gina. He came back that time, still he hurt her then. They were mad then. He hurt her worse now. They are angrier now. They sat against the wall for a while, ignoring all strange looks they got from people passing them. Javier sighed and stood up, "Better go check on her." Kevin nodded and followed after him.

They found Kate Beckett outside on the steps in front of precinct, she was just watching the cars go by. She still seemed to hold no emotion, but the boys knew her better, she was crying on the inside. Sitting on either side of her, they too just watched the cars. Nothing was said, not for a long time.

"Sometimes, I see a car go by and I wonder if I'll ever see that car again," Beckett began, "I wonder if it's a daily drive, or if it only goes by once a year. Then I figure, I probably will see that car again, I don't know when. I probably won't even notice it, but it will pass again,"

"Like people, you meet someone, don't see them for a year or more, suddenly they are walking down the same street as you. You may not recognize them, but you still saw them again," Ryan added. The other two nodded. Deep in thought they barely heard Montgomery open the door.

"Detectives," He said, in an almost whisper, "We've got a case." They all sighed at the same time, but continued to stay seated. Beckett stood up first.

"Come on Guys," She said faintly, "Let's go."

Both of them stood up and followed her. Ready to face the day, with everything they had._ He could have at least said goodbye. _Javier thought as the precinct doors shut behind him. Those two, would probably never trust Richard Castle again. Though they hoped he came back, for Kate. To them this was his test, if he truly loved her he'd be back and keep to his famous one word promise...'Always.'

* * *

><p>That actually kind of made me sad. Sorry that it is so short. I am really sorry about the grammar mistakes, and if it seems rushed. Anyway what do you think? I know there has been stories where Castle has stopped shadowing Beckett before, but I started writing and this is what it turned out to be. Let me know what you think! I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Thanks!<p>

-HCB


	2. Can Cry Never

Promise is 'Always'

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Ryan and Esposito drove to the crime scene in silence. Beckett was going to meet up with them later. Ryan looked at his partner, he wondered if he was thinking the same thing. In the end Ryan had to ask.

"How do you know she was going to tell him?"

"She broke up with Josh...Went over to Lanie's exclaiming how stupid she was that she just kept going against her heart. She's really just afraid that he won't be able to handle everything, everything she came with. After everything, she is afraid to let people in. Josh didn't even know her Mom was murdered... They were just safe for her. I think the thought of actually loving someone like that scares her."

"Right...And how do you know this?" Ryan asked.

"I was there...I don't think Beckett knew, then again she might have," Esposito laughed...knowing that Kate caught everything. He really did feel bad for her, it was so hard for her just to trust people. He could count all of Beckett's friends on one hand. Also knowing that Castle has probably become sick of waiting for her to accept him. Castle was a patient man, but you need to be more than patient with Beckett.

"This is like one of those dramatic shows," Ryan started, "Where they guy leaves before the girl can tell him she loves him."

"Yep. It's happened twice. Now we just need them to go running into the others arms in the rain," Esposito smiled. Ryan laughed.

"We've got to find him, Bro," Kevin said suddenly very serious.

"And drag him back by his ears," Javier nodded.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Katherine Beckett never cries. _She desperately thought trying her best to hold back the tears that threatened to penetrate her eyes. _This is what happens when you let someone in. _She told herself. Usually this is when she pushed them out, never thought about whoever it was again, and she would rebuild her walls even stronger. This time, this time was different. There was no letting go, no forgetting him. He, much to her dismay, was stuck in her heart forever.

Pulling over at the crime scene she stepped out of her car. It was supposed to be a paperwork day, so she wasn't wearing her regular work clothes. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a loose black tank top and a dark green sweater that you button up, her badge was hanging on a necklace that Javier got for her. The police officer smiled as she walked forward and held up the tape for her.

Ryan and Esposito watched as their partner walked towards them. Her hair straight and blowing in the wind behind her. Everyone walking by, would of thought she looked beautiful and having no troubles at all. They were wrong... they could see that she was falling apart. They also knew this case was just going to cause even more pain.

"What do we have?"

"A thirty four year old female. Single gun shot wound to the chest, her name is Saria Johnson," Ryan said. Beckett nodded and walked towards the body. Lanie was kneeling next to it writing on the clipboard that she held.

"Time of death?" Kate asked, kneeling next to her also looking into the face of the victim, where it would become permanently etched in her mind.

"About nine last night," Lanie replied, she looked at Kate with concern in her eyes. Javier told her what happened.

"Any other causes of death, or just the gunshot wound?"

"Nope that seems to be the only cause, I'm thinking that he caught her by surprise and when she turned around, he shot her."

"Okay, let me know if you find anything else."

"Always do. Kate...if you need to talk. I'm here," she said.

"I know," Kate smiled and walked away.

"Beckett? We've got a problem," Javier said holding up the photo. Kate took it from his hands and saw a little girl, she looked about ten.

"Oh no...Is she?" Kate asked, afraid for the answer.

"Yep, that's her daughter, her name is Kaitlin...ten years old. That's not all, we found this," Esposito said and Ryan held up the paper.

He kidnapped Kaitlin, and he was going to kill her. 

* * *

><p>Thanks to all of those who reviewed and added this story to favorites and alerts! Sorry that the chapters are really short, I'll try to make the next one longer. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Please tell me what you think! I will update soon! Thanks!<p>

-HCB


	3. Tried To Call

Promise is 'Always'

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Beckett stood in front of the murder board. She was waiting for Kaitlin's Father to come down to the precinct, Saria had divorced him about two years ago, but still allowed Kaitlin to see him. When it came to kidnapping cases, you had very little time. Unfortunately, when they did get a kidnapping case the whole precinct was crazy. Montgomery was shouting orders, people looking up files, anything that can lead them to the killer. Because everything was always so much harder, when it is a child at stake.

Kate looked at the elevator when the Father stepped through the doors and into the precinct. He was muscled man, probably three times Beckett's size. His face was red, he was yelling at everyone, finally Esposito stepped in. "May I help you, Sir?"

"Yes. I got a call from a Detective Beckett? She told me to come down here and I have no idea why!"

"Sir, you have to-," Javier started.

"I'm Detective Beckett. If you'll follow me please," Kate smiled and led him into the break room. When she shut the door behind him, she looked the man right in the eye. "You might want to sit down Mr. Johnson."

"Why? What happened. Is Kaitlin okay? Oh no..." He rambled and sat down.

"I'm sorry Mr. Johnson, but your wife has been murdered. He looked up at her, and she could see the tears clearly forming in his eyes.

"Saria, oh dear. How is Kaity handling this?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to say that's not all. Your daughter has been kidnapped, by the Man who murdered your former wife," Beckett said. Gabe Johnson, wanted to yell, yell at the Detective in front of him and ask her why she let this happen. He would have to, but her voice was so empathetic, understanding, caring, that he just couldn't.

"Is she? Do you know if she is-" He stopped, he couldn't ask.

"As of right now, she's alive and we are doing everything we can to find her. I can promise you that Mr. Johnson," Beckett smiled. He stood up and so did she.

"I believe you." And for some reason unbeknown to him, he gave her a hug. Little did he know, she needed it. Letting her go, he looked at her and waited for the question he knew was coming.

"Do you know anybody that might have wanted to hurt Saria, or even Kaitlin?"

"No," He said sitting back down, "Those two were the nicest girls. I don't even know why I divorced her. They were so kind to everyone...then again." He shook his head and fell silent.

"Mr. Johnson, if there is anyone, anyone at all that might have a grudge against her. You need to let me know," Beckett said.

"Isaac. Isaac Daley. He was Saria's boyfriend, he really liked kaitlin and it sort of freaked Saria out. She called me and I told her to dump him. He was only her boyfriend for a week, but he really liked our little girl." Beckett nodded and wrote his name down.

"Thank you Mr. Johnson, We'll let you know when we get an update," Beckett said standing back up. Gabe smiled, he liked this Detective, she didn't say 'if'.

Kate waited a little while after he left, before she turned to Ryan. "Ryan I'm going to need you to find out everything you can on an Isaac Daley, and is there any other family members I need to notify?"

"Yeah, the parents of Saria are on their way to the precinct now," Ryan said.

"Alright. Thanks." Ryan nodded.

The parents had said the same thing about Isaac Daley, and he was the only one that seemed to come to mind. Beckett hoped that he was the guy and that Kaitlin was still okay.

"Yo, Beckett." Espsosito said walking towards her desk, "We did a background check on Isaac Daley, he was charged with attempted murder two years ago, but it was dropped. Other than that just a few tickets, nothing much. Though apparently the guy is a creep, he likes following woman, just to see them scream. He was charged for stalking, but they were also dropped."

"Well let's bring him in," Beckett stated.

"Can't he's in California, and he has been there since last week."

"So he can't be our killer. When does he get back?"

"Tomorrow morning, Nine A.M." Ryan said.

"I want you guys to pick him up and bring him straight here, I still want to talk to Mr. Daley." The two nodded and walked back to their desks. They were right back where they started. Square One. Looking at her phone, she was half expecting Castle to call, the other half hoped he would. Picking up her phone she called him.

_We're sorry. The number you have dialed has been disconnected. Please check the number and try again. _Shaking her head, she ended the call and turned towards the murder board, ready to get back to work.

_I'm so sorry, Castle. _She thought sadly and wrote Isaac's name on the bored.

* * *

><p>Well that was a boring chapter! Sorry about that. The next one will be better I promise. Thanks for the Reviews! And please tell me what you think. Thanks!<p>

-HCB


	4. Too Late to Realize

Promise is 'Always'

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Kate had stayed at the precinct the entire night, she just didn't feel like going home. She missed him so much, she knew she had the chance to tell him. Though, each time she did, she got scared and walked away. Running from her feelings, putting the job first. It is what she has always done. It was her comfort zone, and she had the hardest time trying to get out. In fact she'd rather just stay in. Castle just changed something, it seemed easier for her to step out. She also fully realized that she was always just a little too late.

The ding of the elevator doors drew her out of her thoughts. She looked at the clock, it was nine fifteen. It had to be Ryan and Esposito. Turning around she saw them step through the door, leading a guy she assumed to be Isaac Daley into the room. As she looked at him, he seemed to be staring at her, it sent chills down her spine. Even if this guy wasn't their killer, he was guilty of something. The boys led him into the interrogation room, where she would interrogate him.

"So we have Isaac in custody, and he hasn't asked for a lawyer yet," Ryan said walking up to her, Esposito right next to him.

"He is kind of strange Beckett, I don't really trust him.," Esposito said, he had gotten the same feeling she had.

"I have a weird feeling he's not who he says he is," Beckett said as if talking to herself, taking the file from her desk she walked into the interrogation room. The man, Isaac sat their calmly, almost as if they knew they couldn't charge him with anything.

"Good Morning, Mr. Daley," Kate smiled, "I'm Detective Kate Beckett and I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Sure Sweetheart, anything," He put on a grin and leaned forward.

"Do you know a Saria Johnson?"

"Hmmm, Saria, Saria, Saria...," He said in a whispering tone, "OH yes, I do."

"And what would your relationship with Ms. Johnson be?" Beckett asked.

"We dated for awhile, but we broke things off when her Daughter said she didn't like me," He laughed, "Who doesn't like me." _I could think of a few people right now. _Beckett thought as she shot a look at the window, knowing Ryan and Esposito were there. Possibly Montgomery.

"Do you hold any grudge against Ms. Johnson, or her daughter?"

"No." Finally Kate slapped the folder down on the table, opened it up and revealed the pictures of Saria, dead. He seemed unfazed as he looked at the pictures.

"Mr. Daley, Saria was murdered last night, and her daughter has been kidnapped. If you know anything, I suggest you tell me now," Beckett said through her teeth.

"Now I see why your a Detective, but I haven't seen anything. I didn't kill her and why would I want a little kid running around. They are too much work if you ask me. Sorry Honey, but if I'm not being arrested, I'd like to leave," He smiled, "But if you'll just leave me your cell phone number, I'll call you if I remember anything."

"You may or may not be responsible for this crime, but the moment I find out what you have done. You'll be back here so fast, you won't even see it coming," Beckett seethed, her eyes coming into contact with his and for a moment she could see him back down.

"I'm looking forward to it, Katherine," He gave a small grin and walked out the door, no one able to stop him.

"He's a creep," She heard Javier say as he stood next to her.

"Got that right," Kate smiled, "He's hiding something. Hey Ryan, can you get a picture of Isaac Daley, so I can put it on the board." Her and Javier stood looking at the board for awhile, that was their only suspect and they were running out of time.

"Beckett, you're gonna want to see this," Kevin called. Beckett and Esposito gave him a strange looked, but walked over to see what he was looking at. It was a picture of Isaac Daley.

"I don't see what's wron-," Beckett was cut off, when she saw it, this Isaac Daley had a scar that ran across his face. The one that was in the interrogation room, did not.

"He has a twin," Esposito stated.

"Yep, apparently his name is Andrew. He's the younger brother," Ryan said reading, they didn't look into his family, because Isaac was the one they wanted. Now they wish they had.

"And using his name," Esposito started.

"to board the plane to go on a trip for a whole week," Ryan added.

"Gives Isaac the perfect alibi," Kate finished.

"We'll work on finding the real Isaac," Esposito said, "And we'll have uniforms pick up the clone creep." Beckett nodded. The sound of her cellphone going off, reached her ear, and she nearly ran for her desk. Picking it up she looked at the caller I.D. _Lanie. _Beckett sighed, hating the fact that she really was missing her plucky sidekick...no, her Partner.

"Beckett."

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long to post! And sorry if it's boring and for the grammar errors I know are in there. Thanks for the reviews! They really mean a lot. And can you believe last nights episode! My brother and I are on different sides. I side more with Beckett, and he's with Castle. Great episode I loved it! Thanks for reading. I'll update soon. Thanks!<p>

-HCB


	5. No One There

Promise is 'Always'

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Walking into the Morgue she saw Lanie looking examining the body on her table. It was like usual, but she missed the familiar beat of footsteps that followed behind her. She had gotten used to him always being there. Turning around and looking back down the empty hall, she shook her head. _Pathetic. _Turning around she entered Lanie's 'office' and shut the door behind her.

"Hi Lanie," Beckett smiled, "What do you have."

"Hi Girl, well I was poking around with the bullet, because I couldn't determine what type it was as I was doing so it fell apart," She said walking over to her table.

"It fell apart?" Kate asked a little confused.

"Yeah, and this is what came out of it," Lanie stated as she turned around revealing the small piece of paper.

"A note."

"Yes, take a look," Lanie said as she put the paper underneath the magnifying glass and holding it so Beckett could see.

"She should have never broken up with me," Kate read, "Now that she's dead, her stupid Brat will pay...Well I guess it's safe to say that it is Isaac Daley." Lanie nodded as she studied her friend carefully. Kate looked tired, and she could tell that she was trying not to think about Castle. Even Lanie understood that Castle was probably just sick of waiting, but no matter what she was on Beckett's side, along with Kevin and Javier. Castle still broke her heart, and they weren't okay with that. _Don't leave her Castle. She needs you. _Her phone beeped, and she looked down.

_We need to find him - Javi_

"Well I'm going to head back up and see if Uniforms have picked up Daley clone yet, thanks Lanie. Call me if you find anything else," Kate said, causing Lanie to look up from her phone, "Tell Esposito I'm on my way up." Looking shocked for a moment Lanie nodded.

Putting her phone on her desk she turned to Esposito, who was staring at the phone, "Expecting someone?" She asked. Looking up, he nodded.

"I'm waiting for Ryan to call. He went with the others to pick up the Clone Creep. It's been two hours and I haven't heard from him," Javier answered.

"Mayb-" Her sentence was cut off by the phone ringing, Javier snatched it and answered. When he hung up Kate looked at him expectantly.

"That was Ryan, Daley wasn't home, but they found an address etched into a notebook and underneath it was the name Issac," Javier said grabbing his coat.

"Let's go," Kate smiled and grabbed her coat, leaving her phone behind.

Driving up to the house they jumped out, their bullet proof vests in hand. Putting it on, Kate eyed the house...she didn't think anyone was home, but there was something...off about it. From all views it was normal, a regular house, but the air and the feeling surrounded put all her senses on high. Stepping up to the door, she knocked.

"NYPD! OPEN UP!" No answer. She yelled one more time. Nothing. Stepping back, she let Esposito kick the door down. She stepped in listening as the people went around her, yelling 'clear' from various parts of the house. Walking over the bookshelf that was in the main room, she realized that it was crooked. Using her strength she pushed it to the side, revealing a door. It was locked, so she couldn't get in. Ryan and Esposito noticed what she was looking at and rushed over.

"What do you think is in there?" Kevin asked.

"Let's just hope it's not a dead body," Kate said. The two nodded.

"Who goes in first?" Javier said. Kate raised her hand, "I'll kick down the door."

"It's my turn, you got to kick the front door down,"

"But I-"

"Just kick down the door," Kate said, Kevin kicked it open. Stepping inside, she ran her hand along the cold walls, until she found what she was looking for. A light switch. The light flew across the small room, revealing what it contained.

"Oh my gosh..." all three of them said in unison as they looked at the sight before them.

Back at the precinct Beckett's phone rang, with no one there to pick it up. It just kept ringing, showing one name on the screen.

Castle.

* * *

><p>Did you see that preview for next weeks episode? I am so excited! Totally can't wait. Anyway, I am really sorry for the wait on this update. I hope you liked it and sorry it's short. I'll try to make the next one longer, though they all seemed to be this length. Anyway Can't wait till next Monday! Thanks for all of the reviews! Thanks!<p>

-HCB


	6. Still to Not Understand

Promise is 'Always'

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Pictures. Pictures of children. Pictures of the Moms. More Pictures. They surrounded the entire room, plastered on the walls. Then there was the worst part, pictures of dead children. Looking at those ones, Kate realized they were of the children on the other wall, the ones where they were alive.

"He kidnapped all of them," Kate whispered to herself. Being a Homicide Detective she's seen the worst, but the job still has a way of surprising her. She still wondered how people could get that way, could think of doing that, or how they do it. She found a picture of Kaitlin on the living wall. Looking over on the 'dead' wall she saw that she wasn't on there...yet.

"Who could kill children," Ryan suddenly said, not expecting an answer.

"Might want to take a look at this," Esposito said. He was standing in the corner of the room. There was a box on the floor, the only thing on the floor. With a questioning look Beckett stepped forward and knelt down by the box it was small, and had letters written on the side. _Next. _Inside there was a picture of another little girl and Mom...Then a picture of her and the boys.

"Next? As in his next target?"

"I guess so," Esposito said. He found it strange also, they didn't fit his standards for one. They weren't girls and Beckett didn't have any kids. He watched as Kate took the picture of the little girl, and held it out to Esposito. Taking it in his hands he looked at Beckett.

"Find this girl, let's make sure they are still safe. I'll check and stay here and look for any clues as to where Kaity might be. Far as we know, she's not dead," Kate said, and she exited the room, so CSU could check it out. _How many has he killed? _They all couldn't help, but wonder.

When Esposito and Ryan reached the precinct, they had found the girl. Luckily she wasn't that hard to find, one of the neighbors had met the girl and her Mom and confirmed that they live a couple blocks down the street. They were safe and at home, the Mother was hysterical, and she nearly kissed Javier when he told them they were putting a protective detail on her.

"Okay, so we know that he has killed several other people before," Ryan stated as he took his jacket off.

"Then how come we never heard of it?" Javier asked.

"Maybe he buried the bodies," Ryan suggested

"But why not bury Saria."

"Well, apparently the neighbor said her dog was going crazy last night barking, maybe he thought he didn't have time."

"Or just getting too confident."

"Then why leave a note?"

"I could use one of Castle's theories right now," Javier said shaking his head, Kevin nodded, "Why don't you search missing persons and look for Mother's and Children that disappeared together."

"Okay." Looking over at Beckett's empty desk, he noticed she left her phone. Walking over to it he picked it up turning it one in the process. Javier noticed she had a missed call...Castle. _Figures, when she can't answer, he calls. _Hitting the redial button he listened to the phone ringing. He signaled Ryan to trace the call.

"_Castle."_

"Hey Bro, It's me Esposito."

"_Esposito? Why are you on Beckett's phone?" _Javier couldn't help, but notice the disspointment in his voice.

"She forgot it."

_"so you're working a case? Is it part of the CIA...or aliens?" _

"No, murder/kidnapping," Javier laughed, "Castle, why didn't you say goodbye?"

_"I- I- don't know."_

"You really hurt her Castle, you know that? Leaving a note, turning off your phone, not telling her where you moved."

"_I just couldn't take it anymore, she was pushing me away." _

"That's what she does, do you know how long it took her to trust me?"

_"Look I'm not having this conversation with you...tell Kate I'm sorry, and I'll call her soon."_

"We miss you Castle, she misses you. Even if you don't shadow her anymore, still be her friend."

_"Tell her. Bye Esposito." _He heard the click, indicating that he hung up. Javier sighed.

"Did you get it?" Ryan nodded. Suddenly Ryan's phone rang, "Ryan...yeah okay, we'll meet you there."

"What?"

"That was Beckett..she wants us to meet her at a warehouse, I guess they got a call. Someone saying they spotted a man dragging a girl who looked like Kaity in there,"

"How did he know?"

"I guess the Father put her name and picture on the news, he recognized her from that."

"Let's go." _Please be alive. _They both thought as they ran out the door.

The paper holding Castle's whereabouts slowly dropping to the floor.

* * *

><p>Alrighty we are coming to the end of this story, two or three chapters, four more at the most. Sorry that it's so short, I just can't seem to get the chapters anymore than this length. I guess it all adds up in the end. Anyway sorry if this story is moving to slow, or too fast, or too confusing. Just let me know, if you have any questions, suggestions, or ideas. I'll do my best to answer them in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot. And I know I've said that before, but it's true. Thanks!<p>

-HCB


	7. Time Ticking to Death

Promise is 'Always'

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Katherine Beckett was pacing in anticipation, they had confirmed that the guy was in there, and he had the little girl. Though Kate had this overwhelming feeling that it wasn't just Isaac and Katie, someone else was in there. When they asked Isaac to come out with his hands up, he said he had a gun and that the moment one of us stepped in the door, he'd kill her. Beckett wouldn't risk that. So they waited outside, hoping the silence wouldn't be broken by a gunshot.

"Hey Beckett," Kevin said coming up to her, Esposito behind him, "What's the plan?"

"At the moment, I'm going to talk to him," Kate stated.

"And if it doesn't work?" Javier asked. Beckett shrugged, she truly didn't know. Walking towards the door, she knocked.

"Don't come any further, or precious Kaitlin dies," She heard Daley say.

"Mr. Daley this is Detective Beckett, may I please come in?" Kate almost laughed at how sincerely polite her voice sound...as if she respected him.

"Ahhh Katherine Beckett. My brother told me about you, says your quite a looker," She heard him say.

"I'll have to thank him, that is if I can ever find him. Now would it be okay, if I came in, I need to confirm with my eyes that Kaitlin is okay." She heard a muffling sob, one of a little girl. No answer. Sighing Kate stepped away from the door and the negotiators took control. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned around to face, Javier. _Not Castle. _She mentally thought.

"It was a good try, I thought you had him."

"Me too," Kate said sadly. _Me too. _

"Detective?" Both her and Javier turned around, "um, Beckett. He's asking for you." Javier and Kate walked to the door and met up with Kevin.

"Mr. Daley, you asked for me?"

"Yeah, I want you to come in. The two Detectives that are with you can come on in too," Isaac said.

"Um Okay, Thank you," Kate said confused, and she opened the door, they all stepped inside. It was dark, she couldn't see anything, walking forward her foot hit something, "What the?" Bending down she picked it up. "A transmitter." So he is somewhere else in the building.

"Well I'll be," Kevin started.

"Now all three of you are in my trap, I've now activated a bomb no one can get in or out, without the remote. And all of you know where that would be," Daley's voice came through the machine. Kate nearly dropped it, "Careful Katherine, Wow my brother was right. You are hot." The boys rolled their eyes, ready to get this guy.

They noticed there were three doors at the end of the room."That's why he wanted us all," She whispered, "We're his test subject, just about to try the maze and get to the cheese before the timer runs out." Both of them looked at her and nodded. Taking their places, they stepped through their doors at the same time.

Katherine ran, she could almost here the clock ticking on Kaitlin's life. She had to stop him. Stopping when she hit the three way split, she thought about which way to go. _Left. _Her instinct told her. Once again she started to run. Reaching the end of one hallway she saw a bright light ahead, slowing down she walked slowly towards the opening. Stepping into the light she saw Daley Holding Kaitlin at gunpoint in the middle of the room.

"Yes, Detective Beckett. I figured you'd be first." Taking out her gun she pointed it at him.

"Drop your gun and let the girl go," Beckett demanded.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you kill her you only have two options: One you leave..dead. Two, you go to jail for life,"

"I believe I have the same options if I let her go," He stated.

"No, If you let her go. I'll stay and be your ticket out of here. Just let my partners leave with the girl." He looked at his gun as if wondering whether or not to accept the deal.

"Sorry Detective, but none of you will be getting out of here," He smiled looking at someone behind her. The moment she heard the footsteps she knew it wasn't Javier or Kevin.

"Crap."

* * *

><p>Short and Boring. Sorry about that. I guess I wasn't exactly excited to write this chapter, but I'm totally excited to write the next one. I have a scene all planned out. Hopefully it will be way better than this one. Thanks for bearing with me though. Thanks for the reviews. I am nearly done One to Three more chapters tops. Anyway thank you so much for everything! I'll update soon. Thanks!<p>

-HCB


	8. Didn't See Coming

Promise is 'Always'

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Turning around, her suspicions were confirmed. It was the Clone Creep, Isaac's twin brother. It was times like these that she wished she had two guns. One to point at each of them.

"Hello Katherine, fancy meeting you again," Andrew Daley said.

"Right, you should have just ran Andrew. Now you're going down the same road with your brother," Kate replied, she could hear footsteps coming, ones she recognized.

"Am not, because since you gave us the great idea. were going to use you as bait."

"Only if you let the girl go," She said and turned back to face Isaac and Kaitlin, dropping a tone, "Let her go."

"Smart, Brave, Beautiful Detective Beckett is begging," Isaac mocked with a child's voice, "Now we're getting somewhere. Tell you what, I let her go. You let her go with your partners and you'll stay here."

"Don't do it Beckett!" She heard Ryan call out.

"Shut up, Ryan!" They heard Esposito yell.

"Ahhh Detectives, how nice of you two to join us," Isaac smiled.

"You're just in time," Andrew laughed. Javier and Kevin stepped out of the shadows and into the room completely, they made their way slowly to Kate's side.

"Now that we're all here, what's your choice Katherine?"

"I accept your offer," Katherine whispered. Isaac grinned and released his hold on Kaitlin, taking her chance she ran to Beckett, wrapping her arms around her.

"Do-Don't g-go," The girl cried through Beckett's vest. Kneeling down Kate looked at the little girl...at least she now still had a chance at life.

"I'll be okay Sweetie, I need you to go with my friends okay? They're going to take you to the hospital and your Daddy will be there waiting for you," Katherine reassured her.

"Bu-But They- a-are bad m- men, you-your not ba-bad," The girl whimpered. Unsure of what to say to that, Katherine stood up and lightly pushed the little girl over to Esposito.

"I'm not leaving you Becks," Javier stated.

"Neither am I," Kevin added.

"You Guys need to go, for Kaitlin sake. Please go!"

"No."

"Wait what's that I hear, a no," Andrew started.

"We don't take kindly to 'nos' my friends." They both took a step forward. Kaitlin screamed. Whipping out her gun, once again Katherine shot at both Isaac and Andrew hitting them. Screams of rage filled the room as the sounds of their own guns went off. One of their bullets hit the big pipe in the room, that Beckett figured was for water, but gas blew in. The other bullet, hit Kaitlin.

"Go, Espo run, take Kaity. I have to get the remote," Kate yelled through the smoke when she remembered the bomb.

Running to Isaac who was on the floor clutching his bleeding arm, she searched his coat. It was in the left pocket. Coughing, she wondered if she should drag them out, the gas didn't seem dangerous though, or she'd already be dead. Kate ran out of the room, trying to get out of there and disable the bomb at the same time. Finally she found it, a little button on the bottom of the black remote. Pushing it, she held her breath and waited for the explosion. There wasn't one.

White swirling fog was surrounding her making it hard to see, Kate was only following her instincts. Which with much of her gratitude were really quite good. At least she hadn't ran into any walls yet. Gas was filling her lungs and it becoming extremely hard to breathe. Finally she reached the door and pushed through, rolling outside she stopped she was coughing so hard, her vision was fading. Making Kate wonder if it really was poisonous gas.

Strong arms lifted her up and half dragged her to an ambulance, where they put a breathing tube on her. Refusing it, she looked around and saw Kaitlin on one of the stretchers, her eyes were dazed and open, but nobody was helping her. Kate walked over to the stretcher.

"Why aren't they saving her?" Kate asked the paramedic who sat there with his head in his hands.

"The bullet, spread a nasty infection. It was released immediately. There is nothing we can do. She is going to die."

"No! No, she can't die. Please! There has to be something."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I can't prevent this. I can just slow it down," The paramedic sighed, his head down.

"How much longer?"

"About a minute." Grabbing Kaity's hand, she saw as her eyes turned towards her. _Oh no..please! No!_

"I'm so sorry, Kaitlin. I tried, and I failed to save you. I'm so sorry," Kate said grief and guilt filling her.

"Tell my Daddy, I love him," Kaity whispered.

"I will Sweetie, I will. You're a wonderful girl. You know that? I'm sure Heaven will be proud to have you," Kate said. Kaitlin smiled, she liked that thought.

"You did save me, I didn't have to die alone. Thank you." The little girl said her grip tightening it's hold on Kate's hand. Tears were streaming down both of their faces. Javier and Kevin watched from a few feet away, they too were also crying.

Slowly Kaity's eyes drifted closed, never to open up again. Breaking down Katherine Beckett kissed the little girl on the forehead and stood up walking away.

"Oh My Gosh! No! Kaity!" The Father yelled from his car as he jumped out and ran to her, crying he grabbed her hand and whispered his own words. Turning to look at the three detectives with anger in his eyes, "How could you let this happen?" He yelled, he stomped up to Kate, before Javier pushed him back.

"We tried Man, we did. The shot it came out of nowhere," Javier choked. Mr. Johnson looked at the three Detectives, they were all crying.

"She told me to tell you that she loved you," Katherine whispered. His anger faded, and he gave a teary smiled.

"My little Angel, finally earned her wings," He said suddenly and returned to Kaity's side. Unable to take it Katherine walked over to the curb and sat down, burying her face in her hands. Soon she felt, two people sit beside her.

"Thank you," Katherine Beckett said looking at both of them, "Thank you for never leaving me."

"Never Kate," Kevin smiled putting a hand on her shoulder, she nodded and looked at Esposito.

"You know you always have me," Javier added. Putting on a grin, Kate looked forward. She missed Castle, with all of her heart, but her heart won't shatter because she still has her Best Friends, her Family. Who haven't left her.

Back at the precinct, Kevin Ryan had forgotten his coat once they were done giving their statements, so he had turned around to come get it. As he was taking it off the chair, he noticed a small paper on the ground. Picking it up, he saw and address on it. In too much of a rush, to get the place where he was meeting his partners, he shrugged and put it on his desk. _I'll remember tomorrow. _He thought and left the precinct.

* * *

><p>Okay! So I owe all of you a big apology as it took forever for me to update this. The next one won't take as long to update. The next one will most likely be the last chapter of this story. Thank you for all of the reviews I have gotten and I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, or hard to read. Please tell me what you think. And once again sorry for the wait, but thank you for your patience. Thanks!<p>

-HCB


	9. Always

Promise is 'Always'

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

The next morning, both Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan entered the precinct at the same time. As they stepped out of the elevator they saw that Katherine Beckett was already there. It was only the three of them.

"Its Six in the morning," Kevin whispered.

"Bet she couldn't sleep either," Javier stated. Their minds were still haunted with that little girls memory, the little girl they failed to save.

"Morning,"Kate said, purposely leaving out the 'good' and pulling them both back to the present.

"Morning." They said in unison. Sitting down in their own desks they started on the paperwork, that they had to do from yesterdays events. Looking over his desk, for his favorite pen, Ryan found a small piece of paper. Curious he picked it up, there was an address written on it. _Castle! _Kevin Ryan immediately stood up from his chair, causing him to receive strange looks from his partners.

"I need to talk to you for a second," Kevin said, grabbing his partner by the jacket and pulling him into the break room.

"What is it?" Esposito asked.

"Remember when you called Castle?" Javier nodded. "Well I got his address, do you think we should give it to Beckett?"

"I don't know Bro, after everything that's happened. What if he doesn't come back? Then what will happen to her."

"He can't come back," Kevin said. "I talked to Montgomery yesterday, he told me that Castle couldn't come back. He left so much, he's not helping her anymore, just causing more problems."

"Does Beckett know?"

"With a different explanation, but yes."

"So if she goes, he comes back. They'll be together, she's happier, so let's give it to her." Kevin nodded in agreement, but it seemed as though they stood there forever. Finally the exited the room, Kate looked up expectantly.

"What's wrong?"

"We know where Castle is," Javier began.

"And think that you should go talk to him," Kevin added.

"We know that you're not happy," Javier said.

"You need him," Kevin said.

"No. I have you guys."

"And you always will, but you know you need him," Javier smiled. Kevin handed her the paper.

"Go get him, and if you have any trouble..." Ryan grinned.

"Tell him we're right behind you,"Javier finished. Kate couldn't help, but also smile as she took the paper from his hands. Standing up she grabbed her coat, she was about to head out the door, when she turned around. Facing her family she did something, she would normally never do. She pulled them both into a hug.

"Thank you," She whispered and ran out of the precinct.

Montgomery observed his Detectives from his office. They didn't know he was there. It was almost like he was watching his own family, which is what the three young people have become to him. Katherine, his daughter he felt the same love to her as he did his own daughters. Kevin and Javier, his terrible twins and the overprotective brothers. He would do anything for them, and knew they would do anything for each other. Watching them hug, he felt a surge of pride. As Kate ran out the door, he shook his head. _Don't blow it Castle._

It was raining when Beckett got to the Hamptons, where Castle lived. Stepping out of the car, she was instantly soaked. Kate didn't mind though, she slowly made her way to the door, as her feelings and fears battled inside of her. She didn't understand why she was doing this, why she felt this way, and why she loved him. Stopping only two feet from the steps that led to the door, she pulled her jacket around her and took a big breath. Stepping up the stairs, she went to the door and raised her shaking hand and knocked. Once, Twice, Three times. No answer. She waited a minute. Nothing. Waited ten.

No answer.

Turning away, she let the tears run down her face. After all, nobody could tell in the rain. Standing by the door of her car, she looked at the house one more time. _I'm sorry Castle. _

Castle made his way slowly to the door, he had been sleeping when he heard the knock. He thought he was dreaming it, but he wasn't sure, so after sleeping another ten minutes and getting dressed. He decided to just check. If it had been someone, no doubt they'd be gone by now. Still he wanted to check.

Opening the door, he saw a beautiful Young Women soaking wet opening her car door. It was then that he realized who she was. _Kate. _Without thinking he stepped outside and stood in the doorway.

"Kate!" He yelled, but she didn't hear. "Katherine!" He watched as she turned around and looked at him. With her brilliant green eyes.

"Castle," She said astonished, still standing by her car, but she had shut her door.

"How did you find me?"

"Esposito and Ryan..But that doesn't matter, Why didn't you answer?"

"I was sleeping, why didn't you?" She shook her head, she didn't answer because of the case and no way was she going to tell him about that.

"Why'd you leave?" Kate asked.

"I couldn't take it, being confused everyday about what I felt for you. You shutting me out. You're my best friend, why wouldn't you let me in?"

"I couldn't Castle, I just couldn't. You don't want to get to know me, I don't want you to have to share the burden, I just, just.."

"You can't do everything alone Kate," Castle yelled through the thousands of drops that separated them.

"I'm not, " She whispered, thinking of her Family, looking back up at Castle, "You know...This was a mistake...I just, just came to talk. Sorry for the intrusion, Bye Castle." It was then that he noticed, through the pounding rain, the slow tears that fell down her face. She was crying.

"Katherine Beckett, I never. You love me too." He said to himself and ran into the rain, "Wait!"

"What Castle? I'm trying to tell you what I feel and you can't even listen!" She yelled walking up to him.

"I was trying!"

"The why do you keep interrupting!" She shouted punching him the chest. She turned around and headed to her car.

"So now you're walking away!"

"Who walked away first, Castle. Who? You did. Three times." Tears pouring down her face now. Castle had nothing to say, yet so much.

"I love you," The words made him look back up, he wondered if she actually said it.

"What?"

"I love you! Okay!" She yelled, then her voice dropped low, "I love you." Castle smiled, he never felt this way before.

"I love you too," He said and pulled her into his arms. They didn't notice the rain anymore, it was just the two of them. And even if, he couldn't work with her, he'd always be there for her. "Always."

Two detectives watched from their car. Big grins on both of their faces. They had come to make sure everything went okay for their little 'sister.' Kevin and Javier smiled.

"Hey, It's raining. Though they didn't go running into to the others arms," Javier said.

"No, but that would have been too cheesy," They both laughed.

Driving away from the house they headed back to the precinct, to give Montgomery the news. Castle is keeping his one word promise, Always. It was the one word, that he could never break. Or at least he better not. Always, holds so much in just six letters. The good, the bad, the love, the everything.

Always is a promise.

* * *

><p>I am extremely sorry that I didn't post this sooner. With school ending I had a lot to and just never got around to it. I really am sorry. This is the end it's the last one, but I would like to thank my reviewers for all of your reviews. You made a difference. I'd like to thank everyone who even looked at it. Thanks to you all. I have an idea for another story, so hopefully I'll post that soon. Once again sorry for the wait. Thanks!<p>

-HCB


End file.
